Fifteen
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Noah and Rachel have a daughter, Allie. Allie is going through some boy issues and Rachel knows just the thing to help her realize that dating the football player isn't the whole world. Rachel tells the story of her and Noah, and how they came to be.


**A/N: Ok so, this is a one shot, and my first one shot, and it's kind of uncharacteristic for me, but I had an idea. It's based of off Fifteen by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it. When Rachel starts to tell her story the perspective switches to high school. Also, I haven't seen the second half of season two, so it might be a bit off. I do not own Glee or Fifteen.**

Rachel was in the kitchen making dinner. She was making her spaghetti with tofu meatballs, Noah and Allie's favorite. Noah was cleaning the dishes from lunch. They'd had lunch alone because Allie was on a date. Her first date in fact. Allie reminded Rachel so much of herself at that age. The girl most people didn't like because she knew what she wanted and what she was doing in life. And Allie's first boyfriend was the dumb quarterback. Rachel figured Allie would find her Noah later, she hadn't realized she was in love with him until senior year.

Noah shuffled on his feet as he turned the water off. He leaned on the counter, "Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Just as he said that the door opened and Allie ran inside. She was crying. She ran upstairs to her bed without saying a word to either of her parents. Rachel sighed, "Yeah, she should."

Noah looked at Rachel, "Should we go talk to her?"

Rachel turned the stove off and nodded. They walked to Allie's room and Rachel knocked lightly, "Allie sweetie, can we talk to you?" Her daughter opened the door and Rachel and Noah walked in and sat on the end of her bed. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Allie sat up and hugged his pillow, "He wasn't with me for me. He was trying to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. She broke up with him when her old bad boy boyfriend came back from juvie," Rachel and Noah glanced at each other. This story sounded kinda familiar. "Today all he could do was stare at the blonde across the room with her boyfriend, who happened to be at Breadstix. It's not fair!"

Rachel laughed a little, but not meanly, "Oh Allison, gosh, this isn't what you want to hear, but it's what I'm gonna say. You **will** do things much greater that dating that boy on the football team. You don't know it now, I didn't know it then either, but one day you will look back and realize, in the end, the right decision came to you." Rachel smiled and grabbed Noah's hand.

Allie looked at her parents, "When did you date the boy on your football team?"

Rachel laughed, "Well, technically, I married him. But the boy on our football team that I dated and broke up with, and realized he wasn't worth my time, I first dated as a sophomore."

Allie looked at them, "I'm a sophomore. Will you tell me the story?"

Rachel leaned on Noah, "Oh boy, this is a long story. Well it really all started when Mr. Schue, you have him right, blackmailed Finn Hudson, but that's a lot to tell, so I'm gonna skip around….."

The next day at school they were all nervous. What if Glee did get shut down? But when they arrived to class, Mr. Schue told them they were still in business. Finn sat down next to Rachel, "Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me, maybe on Saturday?"

Rachel eagerly said yes. Then Quinn and Puck walked in, hand in hand. Now Rachel didn't like Puck, but she did hate Quinn, and the sight of them together made her want to puke. She ignored them and happily held Finn's hand.

Allie interrupted, "Woah woah woah wait! You were with Quinn Fabray?" Noah nodded. "Isn't she the one who got pregnant in high school?" Noah nodded again. "Were you?" He nodded again. "Weird. Continue."

"Anyways, we were together through the whole summer and part of Junior year until one day I found out something Finn had done that I thought I had to get revenge for, so I made out with your dad, but, of course, we weren't together yet. In fact, he was dating this fat mean wrestler chick….."

Rachel walked to class and sat down, feeling as if no one cared about her anymore. The second she was thrown of Finn's arm she was nothing. She was sitting in a corner when Sam walked over to her here. He sat down next to her and cleared his throat, "Hey Rachel."

Rachel looked at him, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your beloved Quinn?"

Sam smiled, his lips looking even bigger than normal, "No. She dumped me when Finn dumped you. She has to be with him, they're the power couple. I wanted to talk to you."

Rachel looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come to my house the day before Christmas Eve?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah. Are we bringing gifts?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah."

The day before Christmas Eve arrived and Rachel showed up to his house with a box almost the size of her. They had been dating for about two weeks. She knocked on the door lightly, and Sam's mom answered the door, "Woah! Do you need some help Rachel?"

"Yes please," Rachel mumbled from under the box.

Sam's mom carried the box out to the living room. Rachel went downstairs to the basement, that's where Sam's room was. "Hey babe," Sam said when he saw Rachel. He walked over to her and kissed her lips strongly. He asked her to close her eyes and led her to his closet, where he had her gift, "Surprise!"

There was a microphone and a couple speakers. Rachel squealed and hugged him, "Oh my God! I love it!" Rachel went up to the microphone and grabbed it. She started to sing, nothing in particular, but singing. "Hehehe, I love you! Now come look at your gift!"

They went downstairs and Sam unwrapped his present. It was a new guitar. He picked Rachel up and spun her around, "Oh Rachel, you knew I wanted a new guitar!" Rachel smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"So why didn't you and Sam stay together? You seemed awfully happy!" Allie asked.

Rachel frowned, "Eventually, about two months later, he broke up with me, but I was fine with it because I had talked to Mercedes and I knew she liked him, and I could tell he liked her, and she was my best friend. Plus I was still hung up on Finn. I started dating Finn again, as Quinn has gotten sick of him. We were going to Nationals in New York….."

They had finished performing and they were reading off the top ten. When they read Vocal Adrenaline, they were certain they weren't gonna be in the top ten, especially since they hadn't been called yet. Then they got to third place, "Third is Lima, Ohio's New Directions."

They all cheered and jumped and screamed. Rachel cried with joy and hugged everyone! She kissed Finn and moved onto Puck. Puck held on a little longer and a little tighter than everyone else. They got on the bus to their hotel with a giant third place trophy. Now, yeah, they didn't place, but third was close, and it was out of every show choir in the country. Rachel hugged Finn one last time before going to bed.

Allie sighed, "Can you skip to the part where you fell in love with Daddy."

Noah laughed, "Well, Nationals was at the end of Junior year. Then there was Junior Prom, I was crowned King and Kurt was Queen, odd, but it's what the people wanted. After prom Lauren dumped me and Finn went back to Quinn again. Then came summer. Rachel and I were neighbors…"

Rachel came out side in her bikini with her little cousin. Puck could see her from his window. He got an idea, him and his sister would go outside and he could hang with Rachel. He pulled his swimming trunks on and yelled at his sister to get her butt ready to go play in Rachel's pool. Rachel had gotten the float thingy for her cousin and was about to turn around when Puck walked out casually with a shirt on, "Hey Rachel, I'm going to the pool, wanna come with?"

Rachel looked at him, his sister ran out behind him, "No, I'm watching my cousin in the back. Thanks anyways Noah. Um, do you maybe want to come in the back with us, we have a pool?"

Noah nodded, "Sure." As he walked he pulled his shirt off. Rachel lost her breathe for a second.

Allie giggled, "So you guys hung out all summer?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, and we fell in love. We started dating in senior year, and were crowned the Senior Prom King and Queen. We won Nationals. Then I got accepted to Julliard and Noah got accepted to NYAA, and that's when we moved to New York. Eventually we both graduated and stared in out first Broadway musical together. Then I got called for a TV show and Noah was called for a movie. We moved here and continued with that. Then I found out I was pregnant. They made my TV show character pregnant and I got to finish the series. Plus I had a beautiful baby girl. Although I didn't fully realize what I did with my life was more important then dating Finn until we went back for our ten year reunion. He didn't do anything, became what we called a Lima Loser. Then I realized, it's not all about what you do in high school."

Allie smiled, "That's such a cool story. I guess you're right, Derrek isn't worth my time."

"Hell yeah," Noah said hugging Allie. "Now can we please go eat."

Rachel laughed and nodded. They all sat at the table eating and talking. Then Allie and Noah helped Rachel pick up the mess. That night Noah and Rachel were laying in their bed. They had a poster they and their friends had made in senior year. It had pictures of them together and said _Puckleberry._ They'd made those for all the couples together at graduation. Noah wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, "Do you really think you made the right choice with me?"

Rachel giggled, "Of course. I know I did."

Noah smiled, "I'm glad. I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you too," Rachel paused. "Puck," he smiled and they both fell asleep.


End file.
